Birthday
by DNAlchemist77
Summary: "Happy birthday Sebastian." was the last thing he muttered before completely succumbing to sleep.


**Disclaimer: I in no way own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

><p>The sun had just gone down when it happened. It was so fast nothing could have prepared the boy. There he was enjoying the fine tea his butler had made him when he was plunged into darkness. Once his sight adjusted to the lack of light he found himself chained to a wall nude. Embarrassment and anger ran through him as he took in the details of the room. On the opposite wall hung a variety of torture devices and there were unlit candles scattered throughout.<p>

"Hello! Is anyone there? What's the meaning of this?" he demanded to the air.

In response all the candles lit at once, temporality blinding the boy. When he recovered he found his butler standing in front of him in noting but low hung, tight black pants holding a whip.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? Release me at once!"

"Sorry master but I'm afraid I can't do that." He replies with a devilish smirk.

"What do you mean? That's an order Sebastian!"

"Your orders mean nothing here sir. I'm in control now, Ciel Phantomhive."

The boy Ciel stared at his butler with hatred blazing in his eyes. "Are you saying that you're breaking the contract?"

"Not at all. It's just temporality void at the moment is all. Don't worry it will be back in full effect at midnight."

"Why is it void until then?" he asked eyeing the whip apprehensively.

"Because it's my birthday," noticing the look on his young master's face he elaborated, "On a demon's birthday from sunset until midnight all contracts said demon are in become void so that they may enjoy themselves."

"So why is it that I'm just now hearing about this? Such important information should have been told to me in the beginning! Tell me Sebastian, is there anything else you've been withholding from me?"

"No that's all." He flashed the boy a devious smile before striking him with the whip.

"I never intended for you to find out about this loophole but the hungry has been driving me mad," he says running his fingers down the open wound on the boys chest before bringing it to his lips, "Mmm simply delicious."

Ciel began thrashing about wildly trying to break free from his restraints. The demon laughed at his futile attempts. "Oh yes struggle, make it more pleasurable for me."

Ciel stared into his butler's eyes and froze, truly realizing nothing he did would make Sebastian stop. With that in mind he closed his eyes, accepting his fate, while bracing himself for what was to come.

Noticing his prisoner stopped trying to fight back Sebastian frowned. He didn't like the way things were going. He wanted to see Ciel squirm and scream not just hang there lifelessly, where was the fun in that? So to liven things up a bit he cracked the whip again this time leaving a gash across the boy's stomach. To his displeasure the boy did nothing but continued to hang there with his eyes closed. Pissed he grabbed him by the hair so that they were face to face but still the boys eyes remained shut.

"Look at me dammit!"

"No!" Ciel spat. "I refuse to give in for your sadistic pleasure!"

Angry Sebastian slapped him but still Ciel gave no response, his eyes didn't even flutter. Now beyond pissed off Sebastian grabbed the boy's penis and twisted it roughly. That finally did it. Ciel's eyes snapped open as he let out a blood curdling scream.

"That's a good boy." Sebastian cooed now lovingly stroking the abused organ.

Tears began to fall silently from Ciel's eyes as Sebastian continued to molest his body. The demon stopped his assault just long enough to lick away the salty tracks and gently place a kiss to each eye. All desire of wanting to hear the boy scream vanished. He began to regret the whole thing. Still though it was his birthday and there was nothing he wanted more than to be inside this beautiful human boy.

Deciding then his new plan of action he began placing butterfly kisses down Ciel's neck and chest, stopping only to lap up the blood oozing out of the open wounds. His saliva sealing the skin back together. When he finished with the first one he did the same to the other.

Ciel watched in amazement as his cuts disappeared. "How did you do that?"

His question was ignored. "Shh don't speak, just feel."

"I don't want to feel anything. I want to go home!" Ciel replies pathetically as more tears fell from his eyes.

Sebastian stood up to take in the whole sight of the weeping beauty. He stared upon him with a mixture of pity and annoyance. With a sigh Sebastian unlocked the chains, catching Ciel before he could hit the ground. Surprised Ciel allowed himself to be carried bridal style out of the room without struggle.

As they went through the hallway Sebastian shifted Ciel so that the majority of his weight rested on his left arm so that he could run his fingers through his hair with his right hand. Enjoying the sensation Ciel shut his eyes and let out a purr. His body began to relax as he arched his back to allow more access to his head. Sebastian took advantage of the situation, lightly scrapping his nails against his scalp hoping to hear more purrs from the boy. Reaching his destination Sebastian kicked the door open. Candles began to light themselves like before the further he went into the room. Ciel's body tensed up again when he placed gently a top a massive bed.

"Relax, you might actually enjoy this." Sebastian says placing kisses along his jaw.

Ciel nodded attempting to relax as Sebastian stood up to remove his pants. However any progress that was made was lost when he glanced over and saw how well endowed Sebastian is. He gulped and scooted over trying to get as far away as he could without taking his eyes off it.

The demon chuckled at the boys antics, sliding on the bed next him. "There's no need to be frighten of it."

"Yes there is!" Ciel squeaked, "It's huge! Do you not realize how tiny I am compared to that?"

"Haven't you ever heard the phase the bigger the better?" Sebastian asks moving on top of Ciel.

"Not when it looks like it can rip me in half!"

Not in the mood for arguing Sebastian crushed his lips against Ciel's. To his delight he responded enthusiastically. He forced his way passed the younger males lips and soon a battle of tongues broke out, Ciel slightly sloppy from inexperience. Moving from his lips to his jaw to his neck, the demon began to nibble.

"Mmm Sebastian, more." Ciel moaned exposing as much of his neck as he could.

Following his master's orders he began kissing his way down until he came across a pink nub. He swiveled his tongue around it as he brought his right hand up to toy with the other. Ciel let out cries of pleasure that sounded so much like the kittens that Sebastian adores. Soon though the boy began wiggling.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused, just a few seconds ago he was very much enjoying himself.

"It's growing uncomfortable." Ciel replies looking down.

Sebastian followed the boys gaze to his growing erection and chuckled. "Don't worry master, allow me to take care of that."

Dipping down between Ciel's legs he took his member into his mouth in one swift movement. Ciel gasped in surprise loving the feeling of Sebastian's hot, wet mouth on his most sensitive area. It only took a few bobs before Ciel released into Sebastian's mouth. Now totally exhausted Ciel rolled over and shut his eyes.

"Now now young master don't be so selfish."

"But I'm tired besides you kidnapped me." Ciel wined.

"It's my birthday though."

"Ugh fine!" he sighed dramatically before rolling on his back.

He even spread his legs apart, completely exposing himself to Sebastian. The demon licked his lips as he took in the view of his young master laid out ready for him. It took everything in him not to pounce on the boy and take him bare. So instead he held up three fingers to Ciel's face. "Suck." He demanded.

Ciel glared up at him, "And if I don't?"

"Then I will fuck you right now without any lubrication, which I'm more than fine with. However it would hurt a lot worse but if that's what you want…"

Before he could even finish the sentence Ciel quickly stuffed the fingers in his mouth. He didn't take them out until he was positive they were completely coated in his spit. Sebastian slowly inserted a finger in the virgin hole moving it around experimentally, searching for something. He knew he found it when Ciel let out a loud moan. "Oh yes there!"

That's when he inserted a second finger and began moving them in a scissoring motion. Once he felt that was enough he added the third finger and aimed for the same spot again. It wasn't until Ciel began demanding more that Sebastian removed his fingers. Since he had no other lube Sebastian swept the precum from Ciel's dick and mixed it with his own as well as a tad bit of his spit, making sure he was nice and slick as to not to hurt the boy any more than necessary.

Aligning himself with the entrance Sebastian stopped. "Now this will hurt much more than my fingers did so I need to know now if you're ready."

Ciel nodded. "Just do it already."

"As you wish."

With that he plunged right in. He let out a loud moan as he felt Ciel's wall tighten around him, Ciel however did not. He felt as if he were being ripped in two. It was so ironic that he almost laughed but he didn't though, he was in far too much pain to laugh. Slowly Sebastian began to move causing Ciel even more discomfort. "Please stop, it hurts." Ciel cried as tears fell from his eyes. Sebastian took pity and quit moving and instead kissed the tears from Ciel's eyes.

It felt like they stayed like that forever until Ciel gave him the go ahead to start moving. It still hurt but it wasn't as intense as before. Ever so slowly Sebastian moved in and out until finally he brushed against Ciel's prostate. "Oh Sebastian do that again!" Ciel moaned, his pain momentarily forgotten.

Never one to refuse an order that benefitted him Sebastian happily complied and hit the same spot with much more force. He did this many more times until they were both panting and close to the edge. After three more thrusts Ciel couldn't take it anymore and organismed, Sebastian not far behind. When he went to pull out Ciel stopped him. "No, keep it in a bit longer."

Sebastian nodded and switched positions so that he could remain inside while comfortably holding Ciel close to him. They laid there silently catching their breath, Sebastian lovingly stroking Ciel's hair. About 15 minutes later he stopped. "Ready for round two?" Ciel just groaned as he was rolled onto his stomach.

* * *

><p>Three times and four blow jobs later a loud bell rang throughout the room. Sebastian looked up from his position between Ciel's legs and frowned. "It's midnight already? Hm time sure fly's by when ones having fun I suppose."<p>

He looked down upon the boy who looked close to collapsing but still a smile graced his lips. "Does this mean I can sleep now?" he asks adorably.

"Do you want to?"

Ciel nodded tiredly. "Mmhm sleep sounds good."

Sebastian frowned again. He really didn't want to leave, he was having too much fun, but being the butler he was he scooped the limp body into his arms and they returned home. Ciel was out cold before he was even set upon his bed. Figuring it would be better not to wake him Sebastian didn't bother dressing him in sleepwear, just left him naked. He gently stroked the boy's hair once again then went to leave.

"Don't go," Ciel mumbled half asleep, "Stay here with me tonight."

"As you wish."

He slipped under the covers and pulled Ciel up against him and began petting his once more. Ciel smiled and cuddled closer, "Happy birthday Sebastian." Was the last thing he muttered before completely succumbing to sleep.


End file.
